


I'm Sorry

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cooking, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus apologizes





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any, "I'm sorry."

I'm sorry. Just two words. So why was it so hard to say them? He knew just say them would smooth everything over and life would be back to normal. Sighing, Magnus sat in his favorite chair overlooking the balcony. He stared, unseeing out the French doors leading out to the balcony. Really, he knew why he couldn't say the words. It was a matter of pride. He'd learned that long ago. Just like he'd learned his magic. How he'd learned to survive in a world that didn't accept him. It was just too damn hard. It went against his nature. Just like biting his tongue. He couldn't do that either. If he had, he wouldn't have said the words. But, no he had to say what he said and hurt the one he loved.

The look of hurt on Alec' face had been painful to see. Magnus knew he'd tried to hide it from him. But, really Alec was an open book. Around Magnus, he had no "poker face". Which was something Magnus really loved about him. He didn't want to be with someone who would hide his feelings for the sake of upsetting or angering him. That's how Magnus had been with Alec, up front. Painfully so and now Alec was gone.

He'd grabbed his coat and left. He didn't say a word. Didn't have to. The look had said it all. His hazel eyes registering the pain dealt him as he looked over his shoulder at Magnus before he'd left. That look, it was meant to give Magnus the time to apologize. To realize what was said was hurtful. But, his pride had gotten the best of him. Magnus had pursed his lips together and just watched as Alec left, letting the door swing quietly behind him.

How stupid could he have been? Why had he felt the need to say the words? To hurt Alec? Magnus would like to say he had no idea it would hurt Alec. But that would be a lie. One they both knew. So, now he was here, alone. Alec was most likely at the Institute. Either with Jace or Izzy or alone.

Magnus forced himself up and out of the chair. He crossed the room to retrieve his cell phone. He fidgeted with it. Running a hand through his hair, he made the decision. He would call Alec. He would say those words. I'm sorry. He meant it. He already felt the loss of Alec. Missed him and he had only been gone an hour.

Pulling up his contacts he scrolled down to Alec's listing. He click the call button and waited. As the phone rang, he let out a long breath, realizing he'd been holding his breath the entire time. After a few rings, the line connected to Alec's voicemail. He wasn't surprised. Of course Alec wouldn't pick up, not so soon after walking out. Magnus listened as Alec's recorded voice came over the speaker, instructing the caller to leave a message. Closing his eyes, he waited for the important beep, indicating his chance to leave a message. He heard it and paused.

"I'm sorry." Another pause. "I should have said I'm sorry and stopped you from leaving. I shouldn't have said what I did. I had no right and I'm an ass. Please forgive me. I love you. I'm sorry." Magnus ended the call and set his phone back down. He walked over to the balcony doors and leaned against the cool glass. He was startled when a knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

He went to open the door. Pulling it open, he was shocked to find Alec standing there, cell phone in hand. He moved aside giving Alec space to enter before closing the door. He turned to face Alec, only to find himself being pressed against the door, Alec's lips and tongue against his, demanding entrance. When the need to breath was too great they pulled back, slightly and Magnus whispered again. "I'm sorry."

Alec smiled. "Apology accepted. But, for the record if you ever tell me my cooking is horrible and the Lightwood family recipe for liver sucks ass . . . Well it's your ass that will be sorry."

Magnus just nodded, leaned in and kissed Alec, just happy to have been forgiven.


End file.
